chance meeting
by Hermes96
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian meet at a bar and things get quite fun warning SLASH rated M for a reason ( Kebastian ) this story is for my Tommy
1. meeting at the bar

**warning - Slash - gay themes dont like dont read rated M for a reason **

Kurt was fed up with his life. Everyone he wanted was either strait, taken or had broken his heart. So he just stood there at the bar wishing he had someone who wouldn't leave him or cheat on him. He cough the bartenders attention and Said in a hollow voice so unlike himself "same again thanks". Suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder. He span round almost spilling his brightly colored cocktail all over the tall and handsome boy in front of him. Kurt gasped "Sebastian!".

Sebastian smiled his pompous arrogant smile at Kurt and whispered into his ear "hello Kurt"

"What."

"Am I doing here?" Sebastian cut in "I Came to see the sights" he paused looking Kurt up and down "and they look pretty good" he finished with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said in a bored voice "really Sebastian is that the best you got?"

"it the best you're going to get unless you buy me a drink" replied Sebastian with a grin Kurt laughed and waved the barman over.

"Can I have a Blue Hawaii and a…" he looked at Sebastian quizzically.

"I'll have a long island ice tea thanks" Sebastian says to the bartender as Kurt hands over the cash. When they get there drinks they both lean against the bar listening to the music that blares out of all the speakers. They finish the drinks and Sebastian pulls Kurt onto the dance floor Kurt tries to protest but Sebastian ignores him so Kurt gives up. After dancing for a while they walk back over to the bar "you're not as dull as I thought you were Kurt" Sebastian says looking at Kurt with unreadable expression.

"Thanks" Kurt replies with a laugh "you're not as big headed as I thought you were ether "a grin is spreading across his face.

Before he knows what he's doing Kurt leans forward and kisses Sebastian. Kurt go's to lean away when Sebastian deepens the kiss slowly slipping his tongue inside Kurt's mouth. After a few minutes of exploring each other's mouths they break apart Sebastian grabs Kurt's arm and pulls him through the crowd into the clubs toilets.

Sebastian pulls Kurt into an empty stall with one hand whilst trying to get one of many layers of Kurt's clothes off with the other one. After finally getting Kurt's top half bare Sebastian then starts to pull down Kurt's purple pants down to his ankles. And then he slowly inch by inch slips Kurt's boxers down to his knees. Sebastian go's to wank Kurt off but Kurt stops him.

"Take them off" Kurt says in a voice full of longing. Sebastian complies slowly slipping his pants and boxers down to his knees. Kurt knelt down looking at Sebastian's long and hard member taking it in inch by inch in till it hit the back of his throat. Sebastian let out a long quite moan of pleasure.

"oh Kurt no wonder Blaine keeps on trying to get you back" as he talks he one of his hands on top of Kurt's perfect hair and Kurt started moving his head back and forth picking up the pace as he got used to Sebastian's dick in his mouth. He continued for about five minutes till Sebastian yelled with pleasure "oh oh god Kurt I'm going to come" Kurt picked up the pace and Sebastian threw his head back and his toes curled as Kurt let go of Sebastian's wet member wiping the traces of come from the corner of his mouth and sucking on his finger in till he had made sure he had got every last drop.

"was I any good Sebastian?" he said in a innocent voice but his eyebrow was raised and he was trying not to laugh.

"you were amazing Kurt" Sebastian said a bit out of breath.

Kurt smiled and whispered into Sebastian's ear "what now?"

"I don't know" Sebastian said in a seductive voice. Then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a condom and waves it in front of Kurt smiling. "I suppose we could be really trashy and you know" .

"I suppose we could" Kurt replied a little smile dancing across his lips. With that Kurt still with his pants around his ankles and boxers around his knee's knelt as if he was in prayer on the cold stone floor.

Sebastian's eyes glazed over at the sight of the older boy all but naked kneeling in front of him. He positioned himself behind Kurt using his teeth to tear open the condom packet. He rolled on the condom and put the end of his dick at Kurt's opening and whispered "you ready?"

"yes"

With that Sebastian started to push into Kurt in till the tip was in then the main shaft he continued to slowly push himself into Kurt in till he was fully in. Kurt started moaning as Sebastian started to push in and pull out slowly at first then faster and faster. Sebastian's arms were around Kurt's waist one hand holding him close the other one stroking Kurt's rock hard cock. Kurt was moaning constantly in till Sebastian started to suck on his neck and quicken his pace Kurt was almost screaming with pleasure. Sebastian went on like this for about 5 minutes in till he felt Kurt clench and felt his warm come run through his fingers. Seconds later Sebastian blew his load strait into Kurt.

They knelt there panting in till Kurt said in a hushed voice "do you want to come over later Rachel's gone back to Ohio for spring break with Santana all week so I have the apartment all to myself".

Sebastian stood smiling down at the older boy and with one arm lifted him up. He then knelt down pulling up Kurt's boxers and then his trousers. Once Sebastian had dressed Kurt he quickly pulled on his own ensemble and unlocked the door grabbed Kurt's arm and headed out of the club.


	2. Home at last

Kurt sighed as he opened the door to his apartment he turned to pull Sebastian in. He stopped when he saw Sebastian's face. "Everything ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

"It's so big" Sebastian said in astonishment "is it all yours?"

"No I share it with Rachel and Santana but I told you they were home for the week." Kurt replied as he walked over to the kitchen area and pulled out a diet Pepsi "dink?"

Sebastian followed him over "no thanks" he looked at all the photos of Kurt and Rachel that were dotted around the apartment and smiled "looks like your enjoying New York"

"Yer its great" Kurt replied bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet just thinking about how cool New York is. He said down suddenly serious "so do you want to get take out go see a movie or what?"

"or what sounds fun" Sebastian replied giving Kurt a smile.

"Ok" Kurt smiles putting his hand out to Sebastian who obediently obliges in pulling him up onto his feet. Kurt keeps holding Sebastian's hand and pulls the younger boy into small room. The room is covered in photos from NYDA, New Directions and hundreds of posters from Broadway. In the centre of the room there's a kings size bed with gold and purple silk sheets. Sebastian sees two other doors Kurt pulls him over to one with a poster of Lady Gaga and opens it to revile hundreds of shirts, pants, coats, scarves and loads more clothing items. Kurt turned to Sebastian and smiled "you like it?"

"It's … it's very you Kurt" Kurt smiles at this and takes Sebastian's long black trench coat and hangs it on a rack marked guests. They then head back into the main bedroom and Sebastian asks "so how we going to do this?"

"Well how about we start like we did at the bar … with a kiss" with that the too moved closer in till there soft lips touched. They started slow then as they got more comfortable they went a bit more adventurous exploring the reassesses of each other's mouths whilst using their hands to unbutton shirts or pull off a belt in till eventually they were just standing there still kissing in their tight boxers and there socks their hands constantly running across each other's body's trying to feel every inch of skin they could. When they broke apart they both were rock hard Sebastian smiled as he and Kurt fell onto the bed looking deeply into each other's eyes. Their hands stroking each other's arms in till Kurt turned over and rooted through a draw for a while in till he came up with a condom. "you ready?"

"yes "Sebastian said as Kurt lent over him and pulled his tight fitting boxers down he went to put the condom on Sebastian when he stopped him "no Kurt I want you in me this time" as he said this he got onto all fours and pulled Kurt's hard cock out. Slowly Sebastian started to lick the tip with his tong then he ran his tong all the way down the shaft then taking a deep breath and he took the whole thing in at once drawing a deep long moan from Kurt.

"oh Sebastian" Sebastian looked up at Kurt with his amazing blue green Eyes as he started to take Kurt in and out faster and faster in till Kurt put both of his hands on the younger boys neck and slowed him down a bit saying "pace yourself Sebastian we don't want all the fun to be over so soon" Sebastian complied slowing down finally Kurt withdrew his wet dick form Sebastian's mouth and slid the condom over his warm wet dick never breaking eye contact with the boy in front of him Kurt was now on his knee's with Sebastian lying on his back with his legs apart precum seeping from the top of his rock hard dick. Slowly Kurt moved himself so he was at Sebastian's entrance never breaking eye contact slowly lifting Sebastian's legs up in till they were on his shoulders. Slowly Kurt slipped into Sebastian he stopped when he was about half way because Sebastian looked in immense pain but Sebastian moaned

"no please Kurt don't stop I've never felt this good" so Kurt continued but slower running his hands up and down Sebastian's body occasionally kissing Sebastian's calf or running a perfectly manicured hand through his beautiful hair. When he was fully in Sebastian Kurt started to move in and out slowly at first whilst lowering Sebastian's legs so he could lean over the boy and kiss him with immense passion. Slowly Kurt picked up the pace and little moans of slipped out in-between kisses gradually becoming more frequent as Kurt got faster and faster in till Sebastian's moans now became shouts of pleasure as hurt slammed into him again and again. Kurt slipped his hand onto Sebastian's weeping cock starting to rub as fast as he pounded. By this point both boys had given up trying to be quite and were screaming each other's names. Suddenly Sebastian came all over his and Kurt's chest as he clenched Kurt gave one finale yell and collapsed on top of Sebastian panting.

"your fucking amazing do you know that?" Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Yes" Kurt kissed Sebastian's neck "I" he kissed Sebastian's cheek "Do" he smiled planting the final kiss on the younger boys lips. Sebastian let out a small whimper like a caged animal then he flipped Kurt over so he was now on top straddling Kurt reaching down to rip the full condom off Kurt and then chucking it skilfully into the bin beside the bed. Sebastian the started to kiss Kurt's neck then his collar bone then the top of his chest. He slid down Kurt a bit further nipping at Kurt's erect nipples with his lips then he continued on planting his trail of kisses going further and further down in till he reached Kurt's crotch. Sebastian looked at the slick cock that was just inches away from his plump ruby lips then up at Kurt. Seeing the obvious longing in the older boy's eyes made him smile as he said

"I know how much you hate being all sticky and messy so allow me to clear up" all Kurt could do was nod as Sebastian started to lap the cum off Kurt's cock listening at the moans that he could draw from the older boys lips. Then all of a sudden Sebastian took Kurt all in right the way down making him grab the sheets with one hand and Sebastian's hair with the other one. Slowly but getting more confident by the second Sebastian started to bob his head up and down whilst looking into Kurt's amazing eye's in till Kurt pulled him up into his arms. They just lay there not saying anything to ruin the moment slowly they got under the covers and in a few minutes they were asleep Sebastian with his arms protectively around Kurt's waist.


	3. pillow talk

Kurt stirred in his sleep but Sebastian just lay protectively around him stroking his hair and muttering comforting words into the older boy's ear. Kurt eyes fluttered open and he turned under the silken sheets to Sebastian in the eyes "morning" he said in a groggy voice he smiled as Sebastian ran his thumb across his jaw line.

"Morning handsome" Sebastian said in a husky voice. His hand now running up and down Kurt's back. Slowly Kurt lent forward and kissed him just on the lips at first but slowly Sebastian opened up and Kurt took this as a sign to slip in a bit of tongue and Sebastian let out a small moan of pleasure. A few seconds later Sebastian straddled Kurt and stated to kiss his collar bone then his chest but Kurt stopped him.

"I have a better idea cowboy" Sebastian looked at Kurt quizzically but he rolled off him as Kurt sat up. Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand and got out from under the sheets pulling Sebastian with him they both stood up looking in awe at the body's they saw in font of themselves. Kurt was small and skinny but he was at least 7 inches no hair anywhere on his body his skin stood out in the morning light pale as … well pale as porcelain. Sebastian on the other had been tall and bronzed with light hairs on his arms and legs and he was at least 2 inches bigger than Kurt. But his crotch was bare skin that like the rest of his body glowed in the light of Kurt's bedroom.

After a few minutes standing gawping at each other's perfect body's Kurt took Sebastian's hand again and led him through the other door into a small white and grey bathroom everything had a place of its own there were two neat stacks of towels by the window and there was a cabinet of care product. Sebastian suddenly knew what Kurt was thinking so he picked up Kurt's light frame and put him in the large shower (that was more than big enough for two) and stepped in after him. Kurt messed with a complicated array of dials and they were doused in hot water flowing over the two of them Kurt smiled and grab the soap and handed it to Sebastian and said in an innocent voice "Could you do my back" it would have been completely innocent if there hadn't been such obvious animal lust in his eyes".

"Of course" Sebastian said his voice dripping with longing "bend over then". Kurt didn't hesitate to oblige and Sebastian started to rub the soap onto Kurt's back massaging it in. he started at the top then slowly worked his way down to Kurt's perfect bobble but. When he reached Kurt's perfectly formed ass as he rubbed both cheeks smiling as he saw Kurt's shoulders relax. Slowly Sebastian's finger started to circle Kurt's hole then he slipped it in and Kurt let out a deep sigh then Sebastian slipped in another finger and started to move them apart like scissors. If all the moans and occasional swear word that came out of Kurt's mouth were anything to go by he was enjoying this a hell of a lot. The shower was now full of steam and Sebastian could only just see Kurt in front of him so gently pushed Kurt up against the wall and stopped scissoring Kurt and he started to twitch his fingers as if he was inviting someone over to join them. Sebastian knew that he had found what he was looking for when Kurt yelled out a string of swears as Sebastian hit the prostate a few more times. Then Sebastian withdrew his long fingers from Kurt and smiled.

Kurt turned and warped his legs around Sebastian as he lifted him up and pushed him against the cold wall. "Do you wanna go again?" Sebastian said in his normal sexy school boy voice.

"Dose Gaga wear outrageous clothes? Of course I want to go again" Kurt replied in his most sarcastic voice but it was ruined by the pure longing that danced across his normally pale face as he nipped affectionately as Sebastian's ear. With that Sebastian shifted Kurt more comfortably on his hips and lined Kurt's entrance with his rock hard cock. Slowly Sebastian lowered Kurt down onto his dick. As Kurt's tight hole was pierced for the 2nd time in 24 hours Sebastian and Kurt let out low drawn out moans of pleasure.

Slowly Sebastian lifted Kurt up and down getting quicker with every stroke they were soon both moaning with pleasure. Kurt kept running his small hands through Sebastian's soaked hair as he practically screamed with joy and pleasure. "Stop it Kurt half the building will hear you" just then Kurt clenched and now Sebastian was the one screaming with pleasure. He pulled Kurt closer with one arm and let his other hand slip round to Kurt's hard weeping erection. Sebastian started to jerk Kurt off but Kurt came after a few long soft strokes, once again clenching around Sebastian's dick. They both sighed with pleasure as Sebastian filled Kurt up. Sebastian lifted Kurt's limp form around his waist and stood him up. Kurt's knee gave way suddenly and he fell straight into Sebastian's out stretched arms. Sebastian held the limp form of Kurt Hummel as he scrubbed him clean with the soap and a wash cloth. Sebastian then presided to wipe off the mess that Kurt had left on his stomach and on his no limp penis.

He swung Kurt's limp body into his arms cradling the older boy's body as if he were a new born baby then he jabbed a button to turn the shower off and steeped out into the steamy bathroom where he placed Kurt on to a laundry hamper whilst he wrapped a towel around his waist. He then (ever so gently) wrapped a soft grey towel around Kurt before once again picking him up and walked out into the bedroom. Sebastian lay Kurt down on top of the crumpled silk sheets planted a small kiss on his fore head then headed to the door.

He got to the door , stopped and walked over to the bed and propped Kurt's head up and sliding one of the many pillows under his head "thanks" Kurt's eyes fluttered open to stare up at the half naked boy standing next to him. "Were you going Sebastian?" he said in a small voice. "I'm going to make you breakfast you didn't think I'd just leave did you?" Sebastian sounded hurt that Kurt could think that. "how much of a low life do you take me for?"

"I … I didn't mean it like that Sebastian". Kurt's voice was quite but truthful. "What you making?"

"I'm making us a fry up"

"a fry up!" Kurt was sitting up right now "do you know how much fat and calories are in that?!" He sounded out raged as if Sebastian had just said 'I'm going outside to kick some puppies".

Sebastian let out a small sigh "look don't worry about the calories I'm sure we've burnt off more than enough in the last 24 hours" he smiled. "If not we can burn some off after we've eaten" he winked and left for the kitchen.

When Sebastian finally had got all he needed he picked up an apron and put in round his neck (not bothering to tie it at the back) and ripped of his white towel and through it onto the sofa. Soon the apartment was full of the smell of bacon and pancakes. Sebastian put the pancakes onto two plates and put them on the table with a bottle of maple syrup. He was just putting the bacon onto two plates filled with mushrooms, tomatoes, black pudding, hash browns and toast when the door flew open and a boy with gelled hair black top, red pants and a sexy bow tie burst through the front door yelling "SURPRISE!". Sebastian turned and the boy dropped his ruck sack when he Sebastian standing with soaking wet hair and wearing nothing more than an apron and a dish cloth that was chucked over his shoulder.

"BLAINE!" Sebastian almost dropped the frying pan he was holding onto.

"What…". Blaine sputtered as his mind tried to process the image of Sebastian Smythe standing all but naked in Kurt's apartment. …

A/N - please review and tell me what you want to happen next


	4. 2's company 3's a crowd

Blaine stood in the door way to Kurt's apartment staring at the all but naked scene of Sebastian Smythe serving up breakfast wearing but a apron and a dish cloth. Both boys looked utterly stunned. Sebastian was the first to speak "Blaine what are you doing here" his normally confident voice was now little more than a shocked whisper.

"Rachel told me that Kurt was getting lonely here all by himself but their wrong". The pain was obvious in Blaine's hollow mournful voice. His face quickly changed from one of hurt to one of primal rage. "What are you doing in my boy friend's apartment Smythe?"

At the word 'boyfriend' Sebastian's face contorted with rage. "He stopped being your boyfriend when you went behind his back and fucked someone else Blaine". As he said this he put down the frying pan he was holding and stepped forward. He was about to continue when Blaine flew at him knocking the both of them to the ground. Blaine was on top of Sebastian clawing at his face all sense of dignity had left them both. Sebastian rolled Blaine so he was on top and seized both Blaine thin wrists in one of his large hands. He bent low over Blaine still holding his wrists and growled "How dare you turn up here and just presume you can have him you lost your chance with him a long time ago Anderson!" Sebastian stood lifting the cowering Blaine up and led him to the door when.

"OH MY GOD SEBASTIAN GET OFF HIM THIS INSTANT". Kurt had just run into the room holding his mobile in one hand whilst trying to keep his towel up with the other one.

"But Kurt…" Sebastian started

"But nothing Sebastian now put him down we need to sort this out once and for all" Kurt said this as he motioned for Blaine to sit down on the arm chair. "Sebastian go get robe out of Rachel's rooms I'm sure her jigalo ex has left one in there" Sebastian sighed and wondered towards Rachel's room as Kurt sat in the couch opposite Blaine. "Look Blaine you must have known that we weren't going to get back together".

"But Kurt what about Valentine's Day?" Blaine muttered as he looked Kurt in eyes pleadingly. Sebastian stepped out of Rachel's room now wearing a fluffy grey robe.

Kurt patted the spot next to him on the couch and Sebastian sat down and smiled as Kurt started to talk again. "you know full well that I said it was nothing more than sex Blaine you knew that I didn't want to get back with you after you cheated on me with some pervert you found online"

"you know it wasn't like that Kurt you knew it was a mistake you know I love you" Blaine said with a pleading voice. He was about to continue when Sebastian butted in.

"Look" Sebastian said (not even trying to cover the contempt in his voice.). "If you really loved Kurt you wouldn't have gone and fucked around with another guy so don't even try to lie to him he deserves better than you" as he finished Sebastian slipped his large bronzed hand into Kurt's small porcelain one.

All of a sudden Blaine stopped being all shy and ashamed and snapped "Oh so you know him better than me you think you love him more than me do" as he yelled he stood up.

"I can't say I love him more than you but I can say that I respect him more than you and that I would do anything to make him smile so if you don't stop trying to upset my boy I will break every bone in your pathetic cheating body" Sebastian was also standing up now literally nose to nose with Blaine snarling with animal rage one hand curled into a fist the other curled around Kurt's delicate hand.

"Sebastian" Kurt whispered "please just sit down and Blaine Just leave and don't come back"

"But" Blaine stuttered looking pleadingly at Kurt "please just give me one more chance"

"No! Blaine there are no second chances just leave now" Kurt said as he stood and gripped Sebastian's hand tighter.

Blaine looked as if he was going to protest but he decided against it when he looked at the anger welling up in both Kurt and Sebastian. Blaine walked to the door picked up his stuff and left sliding the door closed with a large crash.

Sebastian fell back onto the couch and pulled Kurt onto his lap and kissed him not just a sexual I wana fuck kiss it was a long slow romantic kiss. When they finally broke apart Sebastian moved Kurt into a more comfortable position on his lap and said "Kurt I've been thinking and I don't just want to fuck around you make me feel so special and I want to be by your side every moment of every day to make you happy."

Kurt smiled and ran on of his porcelain hands through Sebastian's still damp hair and said "I couldn't have put it better myself like you said it's not just the sex that's great but whenever I'm around you it's like the fourth of July"

Sebastian smiled and whispered into Kurt's ear " how about you go get changed and I can take you on a date?". As Kurt started to walk away Sebastian reached out and ripped the towel from around Kurt's tiny waste.

"Hey keep that stuff for after the date" Kurt told Sebastian as he walked but naked to his room.

Half an hour later they were both dressed Kurt in purple pants and a dark green cardigan and plain leather shoes and Sebastian in blue jeans and a rugby shirt with a pair of grey trainers that he had found in a box in Kurt's closet marked guest.

"lets go Kurt the worlds waiting for us"

They looked each other up and down Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and they left the apartment together smiling taking the first step into the rest of their lives

_**A.N – thanks for reading and for following this story yours Hermes96**_


End file.
